


the incident at the bar

by angelicwerewolf



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Demons, Promise, SO, Supernatural Elements, The Malevolent Misadventures Of This Fucking Dog, i guess??, i havent slept all night help me, its already dead im not gonna write That, nothing too graphic tbh, this is mostly just evil demon humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwerewolf/pseuds/angelicwerewolf
Summary: If they could prop up a sign to explicitly prohibit Wolf Von Bluth from ever stepping foot into the bar again, they would, but it never worked before and it sure wouldn't now. There's only so many kicked down and scratched up signs being chucked through a window they can handle.Hell will just have to live with the inconvenience of this (less than lovable) Hellhound like they have for the past 176 years.





	the incident at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> its so fucking early in the morning. have i slept? fuck yeah y'all know i didn't

“Open your paw.” Von demanded almost immediately upon arrival.  
  
Jester wasn’t even sure he was the one being addressed to, but that was the case as it turned out, when he turned around to remember the only two staff members were at the back. Then he remembers Von’s presence, all high and mighty holding out one of his outstretched gangly claws-hands. 

For now, he decides he didn’t hear the request. “Bluth! What’re you doing here? The bar’s not open yet.” Try as he might, truly it was difficult not to be intimidated by the hellhound _especially_ by his following reaction; a deep scowl of disapproval.

Momentarily Von brings his stretched hand back, bringing Jester to his attention to the other arm behind his back. It wasn’t unusual, he was known for that type of arms-resting-behind-his-back kinda pose, but today it was certainly suspicious.

The lesser goat flicked his fearful and relucnant gaze back to the other’s face, who now sighed with all of his melodramatic glory while pinching the bridge of his curved nose. “I could ask the same for you, Jester, you aren’t exactly an employee here.”  
  
“I- I mean _no,_ but I do perform _and_ volunteer here, Bluth.” Jester mumbled.  
  
“Wonderful news, then!” Von recovered quickly, beaming like someone who’s won the lottery. “Then be so kind as to volunteer to a bar patron and give me your paw.”

Jester wanted to so badly say that’s not how volunteering works, but knowing better than to fall for a fellow demon’s tricky words was a fool’s mistake and to disobey the hellhound such as the one before him was a cardinal crime in his eyes. Jester, without any words, simply sighed and handed his paw over.

As it became enveloped by the gloved hand grappling the skin beneath his fur, Von offered his big sharp grin and the arm behind his back came around, depositing a large dead rat in his paw.

_Wow! This is useless._

_And utterly disgusting._

  
Is all that went through the lesser goat’s brain behind his wide, shocked eyes almost bulging at the gory sight.  
  
For being a demon, he really didn’t fancy this, but how he envied the dead thing.  
  
“What am I supposed to do with this exactly?”  
  
Not quite trusting Jester’s numb-shocked strength to keep the slightly mauled, bleeding, _semi-warm_ rat carcass still in his paw, Von held both for a bit longer.  
  
“Am I so ever glad you asked!” His grin stretched wider if it were possible at this point, cackling under his breath. “I want you to put this in the owl’s counter.” Then as spontaneous and sudden as this entire ordeal is, he got serious but with an ever-present smile. “Tell him happy fuckin’ birthday from someone who just wants to make life a little bit harder! And don’t disappoint me.”  
  
With that he confidently released the now-steady strength of Jester and left, another familiar demon following after him with an exasperated look in his eyes. He looked back to the dead rat then to the garbage, circled back around from the rat to where Von last stood then to the counter.  
  
The question was:  
  
_Would I rather face the wrath of a nearly ten-feet tall demon bird or that of a twenty-foot tall hellhound?_


End file.
